Dancing Again
by phantomcsiwriter
Summary: Catherine remembers her wedding day. A spin on the ending of one of my favorite classic movies. Warning: Character deathish.


Summary: Catherine remembers her wedding day. A spin on the ending of one of my favorite classic movies.  
Warning: Character deathish.  
Disclaimers: Nope don't own any of the CSI characters, never will of which they're probably very glad.

Catherine sat in her chair, looking yet again at the photo album of her wedding and the day she became Mrs. Grissom. It seemed like only yesterday that she had finally walked down the aisle with the man she still loved. She thought back to their wedding, he had been so handsome in his tuxedo and the pictures from the wedding were still beautiful as she gazed at the faces of the happy wedding party. Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara all smiled happily for the camera, all looking so young and vibrant. But the happiest faces by far belonged to her and her husband. She traced his handsome profile with a gnarled finger as a tear fell from her eye as she thought about how they had danced and held each other close.

Their time together had been so short, only two years of happiness before a drunk driver had claimed his life. They had said they would be together forever, who would have guessed it would have ended so tragically by looking at their wedding pictures. Though he had been gone for almost forty years now, she had never been able to love another man since. She turned the page again, looking at the pictures from their honeymoon and then closed her eyes as she felt the almost familiar tightening in her chest. She had been feeling the pains for many months now, but didn't want to worry anyone, she already felt like a burden, no longer being able to take care of herself alone and having to live with Lindsey. Somehow the pain from her chest seemed to fit the occasion as she thought of how much she missed Gil's familiar touch and warm embrace. She felt herself drifting to sleep as she thought once again of their honeymoon on a cruise ship and how they had danced the nights away.

"Catherine," Gil smiled at her in her dream. "Cath, wake up." His smooth voice jarred her awake.

"Gil," she started to say, but she couldn't make her mouth say words. There was so much pain. "Help me."

"Let's dance, Catherine, see we can dance together once again." He said gently as he took her hands and pulled her up from the chair. "I've missed you so much"

"But Gil, I'm so old now" Catherine couldn't believe how realistic her dream was. The more she danced, the less pain she could feel. "The pain is starting to go away now" she said, realizing that her surroundings seemed to be fading as she focused on the feeling of being safe and warm in his arms again.

"You can come home with me now, we're together again." Grissom whispered, kissing her gently. Catherine looked at her hand that she had placed on his cheek almost out of habit. She was surprised to see that it was once again smooth and elegant instead of being wrinkled and gnarled.

"Truly soulmates, for eternity." Catherine smiled as she realized that this was not just a dream.

"Are you ready to go home now, darling?"

"Oh I am, but.. but what about Lindsey?"

"She still has a long life to live, but she will join us one day." Gil assured her. As he took her hand and they started to glide away they heard the door open and paused.

"Mom, I'm back!" Lindsey called into the dimly lit room." She turned on the overhead light and saw Catherine slumped over in her wheelchair with the album on the floor where it had fallen." "Oh, Mom." Lindsey began to cry as she stared at her Mother.

"I don't want to leave her like this" Catherine's heart was breaking for her daughter.

"We can show ourselves for a moment, and I'll see if she can hear me." Gil said, as they glided over in front of the crying woman.

Lindsey's eyes widened, surely she was seeing things she thought as for a minute she saw an image of Gil holding her mother close to him, appearing much as they had they many times during her youth.

"I'll take care of her now Lindsey, I know you'll miss her, but you'll see her again one day." She heard the surreal tone of her stepfathers voice float into the room as Catherine gave her a sad goodbye smile.

Lindsey straightened, and looked at her mother one more time, trying to be brave. "Bye Mom, I know you'll be happy." She whispered as she wiped a tear from her own cheek. She had scarcely uttered the words before they faded from her sight.

The two lovers then began dancing again as they started another journey together, this one into eternity.

The End

PS: The movie I'm referring to is The Ghost & Mrs. Muir, with Rex Harrison. Not the Titanic 


End file.
